


Caught You

by InsecurelyPerfect



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, This is pure filth, commission, they're college age i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsecurelyPerfect/pseuds/InsecurelyPerfect
Summary: Gakushuu chuckled wryly.  "Patience is a virtue, Ma."That seemed to get his attention, because Karma actually stopped trying to get Gakushuu to touch him.  He sat there for a moment, his red hair sticking out in crazy places before rolling his eyes.  "Tell me you did not just say that.  I get that you're not in the dumb classes and are the student body president, but you really don't need to rub it in my face.  There's a time and place for quoting whatever that was, and when you're about to stick your dick in my ass is not one of those times."
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Caught You

**Author's Note:**

> lol im still working on the sequel to hyung do i look good ive just been busy with school n getting a dx for certain things, but i didnt like how long itd been since i posted so heres this 
> 
> this was a commission piece; it took me two weeks to write three parts of a very involved piece and part of that was spent watching ass class so i could know what it was that i was writing, if you like it, consider [commissioning](https://honeyvoicehwang.tumblr.com/post/622820906485547008/writing-commissions/) me to write something for you!! however, for my mental health, if it is not listed, i will not be writing for it.

Gakushuu unlocked the door to his boyfriend's house, stepping into the familiar scene, needing to drop off the bookbag that Karma had left at his house. He walked in further, dropping Karma's bag off of his shoulder. He was about to set it on the ground when he looked around, realizing there was probably a better place for him to put it, like Karma's bedroom.

He wasn't sure if Karma was home, and out of all of the times he'd been to Karma's house, it had never been when Karma wasn't physically there himself. They'd been together for nearing two years, so they'd spent a lot of time together and Gakushuu knew that Karma was fine with him going there. Otherwise, Karma wouldn't have given him the key. It just felt wrong to Gakushuu, like he was invading something private and personal and almost as though he was committing a crime, though he knew that wasn't the case.

He stood in front of the door for a moment, inhaling deeply before walking towards the door that he'd bee in several times before. Gakushuu was about to push the door open when he heard something that sounded a lot like shuffling around. Weary, he pushed the door open, and he was not prepared for the scene in front of him.

There, on the bed was Karma, naked, a vibrator attached to his angry red cock and two fingers shoved up his ass, calling for Gakushuu.

The sight was just a bit much for him to process. It wasn't as though he hadn't seen Karma naked before, no, they'd had sex a few times. And on top of that, Karma was practically an adult, so it made sense for him to.. touch himself, but there's something different about speculating and knowing. Especially when the latter includes the one doing the touching and screaming for you as thick white strands shoots out of his head.

He briefly considered leaving, before realizing that he could have some fun with it. "Wow, baby, I didn't realize you wanted me so badly. Why don't I help you take care of that?"

That seemed to get Karma's attention. His eyes shot open and his red hair was matted against his forehead, sweat glistening on all of his muscles. For the leader of the most feared gang in all of Japan, he looked pretty small. And Gakushuu couldn't wait to ruin him.

"You're just my needly little boy, aren't you?" Gakushuu asked. Karma bit his lip, turning his head away from Gakushuu as a light blush spread across his neck and face.

"Didn't know you'd be coming by," Karma mumbled as Gakushuu got closer. Gakushuu smirked.

"Had to drop off the bag," he said, lifting it up. "Then I found this little surprise waiting for me." Gakushuu ran a finger through the cum pooled on Karma's stomach. "Thought you were gonna be at the ring."

Karma shook his head. "They can deal without their leader for a day. Just had something to take care of. I was just about to head over."

Gakushuu slowly climbed on the bed, spreading his knees across Karma's body. He hovered above Karma's body for a moment, drinking in how his boyfriend looked. "You," he pressed a kiss to Karma's lips, "look," he kissed Karma again, "amazing." He pressed one final kiss to Karma's lips, this time making it deeper, shoving his tongue into Karmas mouth.

He ran his hand down Karma's body, feeling every bit of skin he could reach, how all of his muscles twitched as they were touched. He reached further and further until his hand wrapped around the head of Karma's already hardening again cock. "My needy boy," Gakushuu said lowly before pressing a kiss to Karma's ear.

Gakushuu tugged gently, pulling a whine from Karma's throat. "Don't hold back." He yanked again, squeezing the tip of Karma's cock head.

"Are," Karma swallowed thickly, "are you gonna touch me?"

"No," Gakushuu whispered, "I'm going to ruin you."

Karma's eyes shifted up to Gakushuu. "What exactly are you going to do to me?"

Gakushuu placed his hands on Karma's knees and yanked him closer to his body, so that Karma's legs were now wrapped around Gakushuu's body. "Whatever I fucking want to, baby boy. It looks like you've already gotten started?" His words formed a question, however, it was obvious that there was no question about what he said. It was a statement and Karma knew it.

Karma whined pathetically and bucked his hips up. Gakushuu chuckled wryly. "Patience is a virtue, Ma."

That seemed to get his attention, because Karma actually stopped trying to get Gakushuu to touch him. He sat there for a moment, his red hair sticking out in crazy places before rolling his eyes. "Tell me you did not just say that. I get that you're not in the dumb classes and are the student body president, but you really don't need to rub it in my face. There's a time and place for quoting whatever that was, and when you're about to stick your dick in my ass is not one of those times."

"Shut up, you love me," Gakushuu said, leaning over Karma to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "How about we take things a little bit slower tonight, hm? What do you think about that?"

Karma shook his head. "Nooo, please, fuck me rougher. I love being able to feel your cock rubbing against me." There was a pout on his lips and Gakushuu took that time to explore Karma's body. His perfectly perky nipples and cock still throbbing, clearly aroused by the current situation, despite having already came. All of his muscles were flexed and he just looked so... good, spread out all over the bed and over Gakushuu's legs. And it was all his to take, ruin, make his own.

Gakushuu pulled him in for another kiss and began running his hands over Karma's body. Feeling everything he could, putting his hands in every little crevice he could find. They wandered, feeling the tight muscles of his boyfriend as they moved, his hands still roaming. He could feel Karma's body beginning to heat up as his hand got closer to Karma's cock.

When he finally made contact, Karma started wriggling under Gakushuu's touch. He felt his own cock twitch in his pants, his jeans suddenly getting very uncomfortable. "You look so good like this, baby." He pulled away to take his pants off, but Karma was trying to pull him closer again.

"Stop talking. Shut up and fuck me."

Gakushuu's jaw hardened. "Baby, you need to stop being so demanding before I decide to not do anything to you." Karma thankfully stopped. Gakushuu ran his thumb over Karma's lips. "Good boy. Now, let me take my pants off so I can take care of you."

He waited until Karma stopped squirming to pull back and finally take his pants off. Gakushuu could see that Karma wanted to cry out again, however, he didn't. He was quiet for just long enough for Gakushuu to release himself.

The strangled whine that struggled to get out of Karma's throat as soon as Gakushuu's cock was visible just made Gakushuu want to take even longer to fuck Karma. "P-please," Karma choked. 

Gakushuu smirked. "Please what, darling?"

Karma thrusted his hips, as though he was trying to gain friction against the air. "It's cute how you think that's going to get you somewhere, darling." Gakushuu ran his hands over Karma's thighs, relishing in the way Karma whined and squirmed, attempting to hold himself still. "Mm, such a good boy. I love how you decide to listen after you realize that I'm not afraid to punish you." All he got was another strangled moan.

A loud slap could be heard and a stinging feeling in Karma's dick was the only way either of them knew that Gakushuu had hit Karma's cock. It had been red before, but after Gakushuu hit Karma's cock, it was pink and red and visibly throbbing with precum dribbling down his shaft.

"Aw, poor baby, we've hardly even gotten started and you're already ready to release. However are you going to survive?" Gakushuu's voice was taunting, playing with Karma's cock. Slowly jerking it, smearing the precum all over his head and shaft. Karma bit his lips, trying to hold back his sounds.

With Karma's cock still being pumped in his left hand, Gakushuu used his right to slap Karma's thigh harshly. "Don't hold back, baby. I like hearing the sounds you make."

Immediately, Karma let go and allowed himself to be loud. Panting and wet strokes filled the room. "You listen to well." If you'd just been listening to Gakushuu, he'd sound relaxing and calming. His praise always riled Karma up, however, his arm was pumping Karma so fast that Karma was trying to squirm out of his touch.

"Oh? You want to get out? Do you not want this? I thought you were asking for this, hm?"

"S-sto-stop. G-gonna--" It didn't even take the entire sentence for Gakushuu to take his hands off of Karma. He pressed a gentle kiss to Karma's tip.

"You're doing so well. You're holding on so nicely, sweetheart." While waiting for Karma to catch his breath and recuperate, Gakushuu was massaging his thighs and around his cock. "Let me know when you're ready again, honey." Karma looked up at Gakushuu through tired, fucked out eyes. His chest heaved up and down heavily as he nodded.

He shifted in an effort to sit up straighter. "T-think I'm ready again."

Gakushuu looked down at him with concern in his eyes. "Are you sure, honey? I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

Karma nodded firmly. "Mhm. 'm Good."

Gakushuu smiled once more, easing off of his massaging and moving his hand down further to Karma's hole. "You ready?" 

"Always," Karma said, scoffing.

Ignoring his boyfriend's attitude, Gakushuu stuck his thumb in his mouth before rubbing the rimmed muscle once again. He waited a moment before pushing his thumb in. Karma let out the loudest grunt Gakushuu had ever heard and he pushed in further without warning. "Does that feel good, love?"

"'Ng, yeah, please, don't stop--" Karma moaned.

Gakushuu pumped his thumb in and out slowly a few times. "Let me know when you're ready for some fingers and real lube, okay?"

"I think just a little longer," Karma said breathily. "Feels so good-- please--" 

Just then, Gakushuu removed this thumb and Karma whined at the loss, his hole clenching around nothing but air. "Be patient, love. I'm just getting lube to make sure you're properly taken care of," he said, snapping the cap shut.

"Are you forgetting that you just walked in on me with a couple of fingers already inside of me?" Karma asked.

Gakushuu blushed slightly. "Uh, yeah, I did. I just want to make sure that you're fully prepared."

"Oh, my God. I am. Please, just fuck me already."

Gakushuu sighed. He took his already lubed hand and slathered it all over his own condom-covered cock. "If you think you're ready, I guess." He lined himself up with Karma's hole. "Gonna push in now, let me know if you can't handle it."

"Just fucking push in, please."

Without another word, Gakushuu thrust in his full length. And when Karma's moans loudly rang out through the room, he bent down to Karma's ear. "This is what you've been begging for like a little bitch. Don't tell me you don't want that now." Unable to find the words, Karma simply shook his head and Gakushuu took that as the sign that he could start moving. "That my obedient boy."

His thrusts were sloppy and messy, uncontrolled from having missed the feeling of having his boyfriend wrapped entirely around him. Both of their breaths were hot and mingling, grunts and moans filling the empty space of the room.

At some point, Gakushuu's hand made its way back down to Karma's cock. Jerking it softly, waiting to get him leaking precum all over again.

"Please-- please let me cum," Karma begged.

Gakushuu removed his hand. "Not until I cum, baby."

Karma groaned. "You're cruel,"

"Mm, maybe, but you love it, don't you?"

Karma moaned loudly as Gakushuu's speed picked up, hitting his prostate. "'ng-- fuck-- yeah, I-I do." Karma's hand entangled themselves in Gakushuu's hair, pulling his face closer to his own for a kiss. "H-harder. Please." Gakushuu obliged, going faster than he thought humanly possible.

"You feel so good, you're so tight for me, honey. You feel so beautiful, I love it. Fuck. I'm so close, honey, and it's because of you, babydoll."

Gakushuu pulled out of Karma and peeled the condom off, jerking himself over Karma's glistening body until he came. The familiar pool of heat diminished as thick ropes of cum landed on Karma's neck, chest, and torso. "You look so good like this, baby."

Karma bit his lip. "Can I finish now?"

Gakushuu smiled gently, wrapping his already cum dripping hand around Karma's still-hard shaft and pulled at a faster rate than he'd previously gone. It didn't take long before Karma's back arched and his toes curled as loud gasps left his mouth. "G-gonna-- gonna come."

"Go on, pretty baby, come for me, sweetie."

Without needing more instruction, Karma let himself release, his cum mixing with Gakushuu's on his body.

He laid back, breathing hard. "God, that was so fucking nice. Thank you. Thank you for this."

Gakushuu ran a hand through Karma's hair. "You're so beautiful lovely." He pressed a gentle kiss to Karma's lips. "I love you so much. Now, why don't you lay here while I go clean you up, hm?"

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission piece; it took me two weeks to write three parts of a very involved piece and part of that was spent watching ass class so i could know what it was that i was writing, if you like it, consider [commissioning](https://honeyvoicehwang.tumblr.com/post/622820906485547008/writing-commissions/) me to write something for you!! however, for my mental health, if it is not listed, i will not be writing for it.


End file.
